You Belong With Me
by NewMusic098
Summary: Just a simple song fic about Lucy and Natsu... Inspired by Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me" Rated T for words...Told in Lucy's P.O.V.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me"

This is purely fan fiction

**A Fairy Tail Fan Fic**

**You Belong With Me**

**####################################################**

You were in your room. It was a typical tuesday night for me. I was listening to country music while thinking of ideas for my novel before I noticed you. I was watching you by the window,arguing on the phone with,possibly your girlfriend. You and her never really took problems lightly. She would always overeact at every stupid thing you do. Of course,I know you were just kidding when you did those things,but that still doesn't explain her behaviour towards you.

Your phone call ended,and you threw the phone in your bed like it was a god damned curse given to you by the gods. I took out my own phone,and I tried to call you. You picked it up rather aggressively and I flinched when I heard your voice.

_"What?" _you said angrily in the phone.

"H-hi,Natsu. It's me." I said a bit nervously.

_"O-oh,Hi,Lucy!" _your voice sounded excited,then I saw you waving at me from your window. I smiled and waved back.

"So,what was that all about?" I asked.

_"Oh,that?" _he said_. "Just Lisanna. She got mad when I ditched her last night."_

"I think I know why..." I said. "It's because of your father,right?" I saw him lower his head through the window. He looked sad,but I get his story. His father,Igneel, was caught in an accident while he was at work. He needed serious medical attention. But without someone helping him,Natsu couldn't do a thing about it.

_"Yeah." _he answered_. "The doctor said the old man didn't have enough time if we can't pay for surgery."_

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed. "You should've told me! I could help you raise enough money!" I could never stand it when he's so sad. I wanted to help him,do anything and everything I can just to see him smile.

_"It's alright,Lucy." _he said_. "I-I think I should go to bed now. Good night." _he said as he closed the curtains of his windows_._

"W-wait!" I stuttered,but it was too late. He had hung up before I could tell him something very important. "I love you." I whispered to no one.

I know for a fact that he won't love me back. I was a typical,nerdy teenager. I don't wear revealing clothes like that slut Lisanna. The way she always wears her uniform with opened buttons to reveal her chest,and how she would always bend down and sway her ass to other people. It disgusts me. I didn't think that Natsu would go for a girl like her. Though she is the cheer captain. And he is the quarterback on the football team. And what am I? A nobody. Just some spectator watching him win football games while she cheers for him. I laid on my bed and started to cry.

"Why can't you see..." I said before drifting off into sleep.

**####################################################**

Only a week before prom. It was your Championship game this week. I wanted to cheer you on,so I decided to wait in front of your house on a bench. You came out a little later,wearing a red t-shirt and baggy pants that has rips on the knees. I was reading my favorite book when you sat beside me. I blushed instantly as you spread your arms while unknowingly shaking your leg.

"Hiya,Lucy." he said. I started to feel uneasy,but he was my best friend,and he has a girlfriend,so I calmed myself down to respond.

"Hi,Natsu." I said back. "I wanted to walk to school with you."

"Really?" he asked. "What for?"

"W-well..." I was hesitant in telling him,but he needed the support. "I wanted to say that I'll cheer for you in your Championships this week."

He chuckled lightly and put an arm around me. "Thanks,Lucy." he said then grinned. His smile. Oh how I miss his smile. He didn't smile ever since he got that fight with Lisanna the other time. His smile alone could light up my entire world and fill my heart with happiness.

"Y-your welcome." I said. "Well,just don't screw up on the game,alright?"

"What?" he said. "I would never screw up! Are you doubting me,Lucy?" I waved my hand in front of my face while shaking my head.

"N-n-no! It's not that!" I exclaimed. He stared at me for a moment. Those wondorous onyx eyes of his that had me hypnotized the very moment I met him. Then he started to laugh. My eye twitched when I heard his laughter,but a few seconds later,I started to laugh along with him.

'This is fun and easy!' I exclaimed to myself. Though I know fun things never last. While we were laughing,a pink car drove in front of us. It was Lisanna. She ushered Natsu to get inside while glaring at me.

"S-sorry,Lucy. But I gotta go." he said as he went inside the car. Then,for absolutely no reason that I could think of,she kissed him rather sloppily. This made my smile reverse into a frown. Then she laid his head down and smirked at me. I could never stand that girl's attitude. How she would always show off when I'm around and act helpless so Natsu would focus on her. She drove away,Natsu looking at me with sad eyes.

The moment they were out of eyesight,I started to cry again. All I ever did when they got together was cry. I didn't like that girl,but I want Natsu to be happy. So sacrifices had to be made.

"Why can't you see..." I said to myself while hiccuping. I stood up and walked lazily to school,alone.

**####################################################**

It was the night before prom. After winning the championships,the football team and the cheerleading squad hosted a big party. As usual,I wasn't invited. I only stared blankly at a torn piece of paper that had Natsu's name on it. I thought about having his name in my novel,but I guess that would be stating the obvious. My parents are out of town for a week,so I had the house to myself. As I stared at the paper,I thought about him waking up from this nightmare and see for himrself who really loves him. See for himrself that what he was looking for was right in front of him. That someone already loves and understands him. That someone-.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on my front door. I got down and opened it to see...Natsu.

"Hey." he said. He looked sad and hurt,but I don't know why. So instead of asking,I let him in.

"Hey." I said back. "Come on in." He hesitantly went inside and back to my room. I know what you're thinking,and no,he's not that type of guy that takes advantage of a girl when inside their room. He's my best friend so I don't mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat down on my bed. I patted the area next to me so he could sit there. As he sat down,he slouched himself and cupped his face with his hands.

"I..." he said hesitantly. "I saw Lisanna... She was making out with that Bickslow guy." he said. He started to tear up,I can tell,he started to hiccup as well. I patted his back to comfort him,and he hugged me tightly in response,tears falling on my shoulder. At first,I was shocked,then I relaxed myself and returned his gesture. I couldn't stand it when he was sad,let alone crying. So I did what I could to make him laugh.

"Ew~." I said. "That creepy guy who always sticks his tongue out? What kind of slut is she to hit on him?" I asked sarcastically,even though I meant every word of it. I heard him chuckle lightly as the tears falling on my shoulder ceased. He let go of me and looked at me with a smile.

"Thank you,Lucy." he said. "You always find a way to make me smile." I smiled back at him,my heart filling with joy when I saw him grin again.

"Tell you what," I said. "We'll listen to a Dragon's Heart album while I fix us up some dinner." His eyes widened and he nodded vigorously. I laughed lightly at his goofy reaction. I knew he loved that band. He loved anything that had to do with dragons. He dreamt that one day he'll be able to see a real dragon with me. He even has a scarf that was said made with white dragon scales. He always wore it,thinking that it was very special. To him,it is. That was his first present from his father.

After eating dinner,and listening to the album,he said his good bye and left with a smile on his face.

"You idiot..." I whispered. "Don't you know where you belong...?"

**####################################################**

Prom night. He was wearing a black tux with matching pants and shoes. He looked absolutely stunning and handsome,even with the scarf on. He had his curtain open so I could look at what he was wearing. I gave him a thumbs up and he smiled. He picked up his phone and called someone. To my surprise,it was me.

_"So,are you going to the prom?" _he asked me.

"Um...no." I said. "Too much studying." I scratched my head sheepishly while smiling at him. He seemed disappointed,but he shrugged it off.

_"Oh... Okay then. Well,see 'ya."_ he said as he closed the curtains again.

"See 'ya." I said as I hung up. I sighed heavily. What was I thinking? Of course I wanted to go! But I wanted to go with _him_. Though he will never know that. Not until I face him and tell him straight up. Did I want to tell him? I was scared of ruining our relationship that I have gotten so used to. I never want to wreck it and cause him to go away. But I have to tell him. Right then and there. Even if he doesn't share the same feelings,I should still tell him. He deserves it. He's the most caring,understanding and most light-hearted man I had ever seen in my life. Natsu Dragneel,I love you,and I want to tell it to you tonight,at prom. So with my new found determination,I fixed myself up and went to prom.

When I arrived there,the place was packed. I didn't know so many people were excited about prom. I sighed,then took a deep breath. I'm going to tell him,even in when that bitch of a girl friend was there,I would still tell him. I went inside and looked around to see that familiar pink hair of his. He was by the table,with Lisanna. She was wearing a rather revealing outfit. Where was she going,the strip club? I,on the other hand,was wearing an ordinary white dress that reached my ankles. Two thin straps held it in place by my shoulders.

I walked up to where they were. He turned around to see me,his eyes wide,but filled with happiness. Lisanna went away to dance with some other guys,so he was free to do what he wants. He walked closer to me,because my feet stopped dead when I became nervous. But there something in his eyes that were telling me not to be afraid,so I sucked it up and walked closer to him.

Before I could get closer,Lisanna grabbed his arm to force him to turn around. She was frantic when she saw me. The music was too loud,so I couldn't hear what they were saying. Knowing that bitch,it's probably something vulgar,well,more vulgar than what I said. To my surprise,Natsu forced his arm from her grip and told her something that made her even more frantic. She slapped him and walked away. Then Natsu turned back and walked towards me again.

He was only inches in front of me when he stopped. He held my hands while rubbing the back of them.

"You look so beautiful." he said,a little breathless because he hurried along to me.

"W-what were you two fighting about?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled.

"It was nothing. But I can tell you this." he said before taking a deep breath. "I broke up with her." My eyes widened in shock,but turned into pure happiness.

"R-really?" I asked. "Natsu,why?"

"Because..." he held my hand and lifted it up. "I finally realized who I love the most." he said to me.

"Natsu..." I was taken back. Did he mean me? I was so sure that he would never love me back that I hid those feelings completely.

"Lucy..." he said. "I love you." My eyes widened again,then I started to tear up.

"I-I love you too,Natsu." I said. Then he leaned closer to me,and for the first time,our lips met. It was the most magical moment of my life. He held my waist tightly while I slung my arms around his neck. When the kiss ended,we both looked into each other's eyes. His eyes were as mesmerizing as ever.

"You belong with me..." I said. He nodded and kissed me again.

* * *

Author's note: Hello! Just wanted to say I don't own the song and Fairy Tail alright? It's just an idea that came to me while I was taking a bath(yes a bath,u mad bro?) and heard the song. I got so flustered about it,I decided to do another one-shot,although the plot and the song is kinda mixed up! Anyway,please leave your reviews,comments,tips,etc. to let me know what you think of this story! Thank you very much! XD

-NewMusic098


End file.
